De Mythe van Abor
Lang geleden was Natar het grootste continent van de wereld Myrn. Het land bevatte schatten die de wildste dromen te boven gingen. Handelsschepen van overal ter wereld kwamen in haar havens om daar te kopen, verkopen en zich te vergapen aan de rijkdommen die Natar te bieden had. Van alle handelssteden in het continent Natar had het eiland Abor de grootste havens ter wereld. Haar inwoners waren een mengelmoes van allerlei rassen zoals Dwergen, Elven, Halflings en Gnomes. Zelfs de Orks hadden in de grote steden hun plekje veroverd. Mede dankzij de voortvarende rijkdom van het land hadden de inwoners van Natar de ruimte voor studies naar de wereld om hen heen. Er waren de mensen die de sterren bestudeerden, de Dwergen zochten dieper en dieper naar dure metalen en gesteente. De Elven verdiepten zich in de magie van de natuur en het dierenrijk. Snel vormde er zich op Natar een groot scala aan magische Ordes. Van elke soort magie was er wel ergens een Orde gevestigd. Sommige openbaar in grote steden, andere verborgen en gehuld in geheimen. Era’s gingen voorbij en nieuwe era’s kwamen. Rijkdommen en geheimen werden gevonden en verloren. Er waren oorlogen om meer land en rijkdom. Meer en meer ontdekkingen werden verborgen en ook de donkere magie betrad het land. Veel ordes van de donkere magie konden de verleiding van macht niet weerstaan en wilden altijd maar meer. De inwoners van Natar werden steeds creatiever en de technologie maakte langzaam zijn opmars. Magische voorwerpen en wapens werden gebruikt in machines en andere mechanische ontwerpen. Materialen zoals ijzer en hout konden lichter en veel sterker gemaakt worden. Diep in het eiland Abor werden door de Dwergen de begeerde aardkristallen gedolven. Deze kristallen werden in de oudere Era’s vooral gebruikt in sieraden vanwege hun fel blauwe kleur. De kristallen waren in overvloed aanwezig en de sieraden waren dan vooral in trek bij de bevolking van de lage middenklasse vanwege hun aantrekkelijke prijs. Wie nu uiteindelijk de magische eigen-schappen van het kristal heeft aangewakkerd is tot op de dag van vandaag een onderwerp van hevig debat. Veel Dwergen denken dat het Dräk de draak was die met zijn heilige vuur de kracht in de stenen ontstak. Anderen verdenken de Donkere Magische Orde ervan de kristallen begiftigd te hebben en weer anderen schrijven het toe aan hun eigen goden. De Gnomes snapten niet waar iedereen zich zo druk om maakte en vonden de kristallen wel geinig spul. De kracht die in de kristallen ontstoken was zorgde er voor dat de kristallen opgloeien en dreven in de lucht. Dit zorgde voor zowel hilariteit als catastrofen. Gnomes met knopen van het begeerde kristal hingen ineens aan het plafond maar ook paleizen vlogen de lucht in of werden verwoest omdat er vloeren en pilaren van aardkristal waren gemaakt. Na jaren lange studie ontdekten de magiërs van het eiland Barathrum de mogelijkheid om de magische kracht van de kristallen te extraheren en te gebruiken in alledaagse voorwerpen. Deze ontdekking bracht veel te weeg bij de bevolking van Natar. Veel vierden feest maar er weer anderen verlieten met haast de grote steden en vluchtten weg van deze ‘donkere magie’. Al snel kwamen de ingenieurs van Abor met geweldige plannen. De meest bijzondere ontwerpen werden uitgevoerd. Van vliegende bruggen tot zweefbroeken. Magiërs verwerkten het extract in hun brouwsels en andere magische voorwerpen. De smederijen verwerkten de magie weer in hun wapens en harnassen. Abor werd rijker dan ooit te voren. De naam aardkristal veranderde langzaam in ‘dwaalkristal’. Het dwaalstof werd de belangrijkste grondstof van de wereld. De Gnomes noemden ‘het goedje’ D22 en D34 Gnomes waren in die tijd de beste ingenieurs in de wijdde omtrek en door al hun gekke ideeën waren er al snel allerlei vliegende en zwevende voorwerpen te vinden in en om Natar. De Gnomes werkten nauw samen met de Dwergen die de dwaalkristallen dolven in het gebergte van Abor. De twee rassen bouwden tegen de bergwand de imposante stad Dür wat al snel uitgroeide tot een bloeiende handelsstad. Daarmee werd Natar de belangrijkste en beroemdste plaats in heel Myrn. Maar de vraag naar de dwaalkristallen was te groot. De dwergen werkten dag en nacht om het begeerlijke goedje uit hun mijnen te krijgen. Men werd hebberig en onvoorzichtig. Kleine groepen mensen en Gnomes maakten eigen mijnen in het gebergte van Natar. Maar de kennis die de dwergen bezaten ontbrak. Gangen stortten in, oude mijnen werden onbewaakt achtergelaten en al snel volgden de aardbevingen. In het jaar 7108 van de oude telling kwam de grootste aardbeving in de geschiedenis van Myrn. Alles beefde, met Abor als episch centrum. Grote ravijnen stortten in. Spleten in rotswanden werden snel groter. Grote scheuren ontstonden in het land van Natar en haar zee. Complete dorpen werden verwoest of verzwolgen door de aarde. Zwevende bruggen schoten los van het vaste land en velen kwamen om. Nadat de aardbeving enkele uren hevig had gewoed kwam het land plotseling tot rust. Langzaam kropen de overlevenden uit hun schuilplaatsen te voorschijn en aanschouw-den ze de ravage die de aardbeving had veroorzaakt. Maar dit was slechts een stilte voor de storm. Een enorme vloedgolf overspoelde het vaste land van heel Narar. Dat wat al kapot was werd verwoest en weggespoeld. De golven beukten tegen stad, berg, bos en alle levende wezens. Grote gasexplosies volgden waar het water de mijnen en rotsspleten in liep. Blauwe wolken vol met bliksem en stoom van de dwaalkristallen vulde de lucht. En wederom beefde de aarde… Kleine stukken steen begonnen te zweven. Eerst langzaam, daarna sneller en sneller vlogen ze naar boven. Meer stukken rots stegen op. Grote landmassa’s kwamen los van de zee en zweefden langzaam weg op de magie die hun stuurde. De eerste dag na de ramp waren zweefden de landmassa’s al twee handbreedtes van de grond maar al snel was dit een armlengte. De overlevenden zagen hun steden en bossen weg zweven van de aarde en keerden naar de Dwergen voor hulp. Deze hadden het gevaar gezien en met vereende kracht smeedden ze gigantische kettingen die op tactische punten aan het weg zwevende land werden verankerd. De Elven en mensen stonden de Dwergen bij met hun magie. De Gnomes bouwden de kranen en machines die nodig waren om die voor elkaar te krijgen. Maar voordat deze kettingen en bouwwerken klaar waren vlogen enkele stukken land al ver buiten bereik. De inwoners van Natar verankerden zo veel mogelijk stukken land maar uiteindelijk vloog het meeste land buiten bereik van de grote grijparmen van de Gnomes. Na enkele weken was meer dan de helft van het land uit het zicht verdwenen. Veel rijkdommen, cultuur en kennis is hiermee verloren gegaan. Sommige steden zijn verzwolgen door de oceaan. Veel nog onbekende eilanden zijn weggevlogen om nooit ontdekt te worden. Er was weinig meer over van het machtige land wat we kenden als Abor en het grote eiland Vortago. Toch bleven enkele grote stukken land een paar kilometer boven de zeespiegel hangen en verdwenen niet uit het zicht. Deze enorme landmassa’s bevatten complete bossen, meren en steden waarvan de meeste nog steeds bewoond waren. Veel van de bevolking van Natar vluchtte naar de overblijfselen van de grote steden op het vaste land. Sommigen weigerden te gaan en probeerden een nieuw bestaan op te bouwen op de rotsachtige vlaktes die de ramp had achtergelaten. Speculaties over de oorzaak van deze ramp kwamen snel op gang. Als snel stond deze ramp bekend als ‘de uitbarsting’. Sommige inwoners zeggen dat het de Dwergen waren die te diep en te gretig hadden gedolven naar het dwaalkristal. Anderen beweren dat het de donkere magie was die ervoor zorgde dat dit gebeurde. Andere kwade tongen beweren dat het Gnomes waren die te ver waren gegaan met hun experimenten op het dwaalstof. Sommige theorieën waren aannemelijk, andere verwerpelijk maar niets kon worden bewezen en uiteindelijk werd het onderwerp met rust gelaten en startte men met een begin van een nieuwe era die ook wel ‘de opbouw’ wordt genoemd. Het land wat nu Candra word genoemd is het enige zwevende eiland wat nog met het vaste land is verbonden. Dit komt dankzij de Dwergen die met magie en een enorme bouwkracht twee landmassa’s bij elkaar hebben gehouden. Bijgestaan door de Gnomes bouwden ze ingewikkelde stalen constructies in de hart van het gebergte. In de eeuwen die volgden heeft de rots zich natuurlijk om deze constructies heen gevouwen zodat zowel het vaste land als het zwevende eiland Candra onlosmakelijk aan elkaar verbonden zijn. Omdat het oude Abor eigenlijk volledig was verwoest noemde men het land onder Candra ‘nieuw Abor’. Aan het begin van ‘De Opbouw’ hielpen de inwoners van Natar elkaar met het heropbouw van het land en nederzettingen. Langzaam kwam Natar weer tot leven. Jaren gingen voorbij, generaties volgden en snel herinnerde alleen het jaartal nog aan ‘de uitbarsting’. Geschiedenis veranderde in legende en legende werd mythe. Een verhaaltje dat nog in slaapverhaaltjes werd verteld maar niet meer de aandacht kreeg die het zou moeten hebben. De mensheid was te druk bezig met het verzamelen van rijkdommen en vluchtige kennis door reizen en oorlogen. Ze hadden geen tijd voor de mythe die ooit geschiedenis was. Het is nu het jaar 1271AB Schrijver onbekend. Category:Historie Category:Oud